EACW Skirmish
by johaku0
Summary: the Skirmish Payper veiw where in the main event thirty men will battle for a EACW World title match at the EACW victory pay-per-veiw
1. Ryuk vs Broly Us title

EACW Skirmish Opening Contest (Skirmish theme song The Night by Disturbed)

Broadcast announcer: "Welcome everybody to beautiful Detroit Michigan Where over 16,000 EACW fans have sold out the Joe Louis arena to attend EACW Skirmish where tonight Championships will be Battled for and Careers will be changed forever."

Match announcement: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the EACW United states championship and it will be a Glass and Barbwire weapons match their will be no count outs and no Disqualifications the only way to win this bout is by pin fall or Submission."

Ryuk Introduction (Theme song For whom the Bell tolls by Metallica): "Introducing first the Challenger From the Shinigami Realm Weighing in at 330 pounds He is the God of death Ryuk."

Broadcast Announcer (Talking as Ryuk walks to the ring): "Ryuk Looking to captivate not only here in this match but Later tonight he will be one of the thirty Participants in the Skirmish match later tonight but right now Ryuk is totally faced on this man."

Broly introduction (Theme song Let the bodies hit the Floor by drowning pool): "And his opponent from Japan Standing at seven feet tall weighing in at 400 pounds he is the EACW United states champion Broly."

Broadcast Announcer (Talking as Broly walks to the Ring): "Broly in his First Title Defense after winning that United states championship Last week on Uprising From Goku Broly will also be involved in the thirty man Skirmish match Later tonight but right now he has to focus on Defending his EACW United state Championship against Ryuk ."

Match: "Here we go Broly and Ryuk Collar and elbow center of the ring Ryuk Forcing Broly into the Side headlock Broly sending Ryuk in to the ropes and Ryuk with a big boot right to the Face of Broly knocking him down now Broly back to his feet and Ryuk with Big right hands to the head of Broly but Broly With a big clothesline knocking the God of Death Down picking Ryuk up and Ryuk firing back with rights and Lefts to the mid section Ryuk knocking Broly down with a Clothesline of his own now Ryuk going outside of the ring now looking under the ring for a Weapon now pulling out a barb wire wrapped steel chair and two Glass tables now putting them in the ring along with the Steel chair now also Grabbing about five glass Light tubes putting them and the barb wire glass chair in the ring now Ryuk back in to the ring but Broly back to his Feet now Ryuk with a glass Light tube across the back of The Behemoth now Broly's back beginning to bleed from that Light tube shot to the back now Ryuk with that Barb wire wrapped steel chair that he brought into the ring and the Chair right face of Broly Flooring the behemoth and busting him wide open."

"Ryuk now in to the cover 1, 2 no Broly kicked out now Broly with a Shot to the head of Ryuk and another big right hand to the head of The god of death now Broly face is completely covered in Blood but Broly setting up a glass table but now with a glass light tube and the Light tube across the skull of Ryuk and Ryuk is busted wide open now Broly outside the ring now grabbing a bag of glass shards now back in to the ring dumping the Glass shards in the center of the ring now with the barb wire wrapped steel chair and the chair right to the back now Broly Raking the chair across the back now Broly powerslaming Ryuk onto the Glass shard now Broly in to the cover 1,2 no Ryuk Kicked out now Broly picking up Ryuk now Broly with a choke slam through the Glass table but Ryuk with a big boot to the skull of Broly and now Ryuk picking up This monster 400 pounder and setting him up for the tombstone piledriver and Ryuk with the Tombstone piledriver on Broly now the cover 1,2,3 it's over what a match Broly suffers his first loss in his EACW Career."

Match ending anounment: "Here is your winner and the New EACW United states champion the god of death Ryuk."


	2. Kohaku vs Doflamingo

DoFlamingo, Vs Kohaku

Match Announcement: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the EACW Intercontinental Championship and it will be contested under Extreme rules there will be no count outs and no Disqualifications the only way to win this Match is by Pin fall or Submission."

Doflamingo's Introduction (Theme song Master of Puppets By Metallica): "Introducing first the Challenger Being Accompanied to the ring by his Trainer Luna From Japan Weighing in at 250 pounds The Don DoFlamingo."

Broadcast announcer (Talking as DoFlamingo Walks to the ring): "The Don looking to become the EACW Intercontinental Champion here tonight at EACW Skirmish as the Lovely Luna takes his Coat as he gets ready to face this man."

Kohaku's Introduction (Theme song Your Betrayal by bullet for my valentine.): "And his opponent making his way to the ring from Japan Weighing in at 210 pounds he is the Current Reigning and Defending EACW Intercontinental championship The Extreme one Kohaku."

Broadcast announcer (Talking as Kohaku walks to the ring): "The Extreme one looking to Retain his EACW Intercontinental Championship but he must also be thinking about Later tonight he will be Competing in the EACW Skirmish match for a chance to Advance Directly to the main event at EACW victory where the winner will compete for the EACW World heavy weight championship."

Match: "Here we go Kohaku and The Don face to face and DoFlamingo with a Disrespectful slap to the Face of the Champion now Kohaku coming back with a hard right Kick to the Thigh of DoFlamingo now Kohaku with a Dropkick Dropping DoFlamingo to the canvas now Kohaku rolling outside the ring now looking for a Weapon under the ring now Luna With a Steel chair to the back of Kohaku now Luna Throwing Kohaku back in to the ring as she now looking under the ring for a Weapon Now Luna putting a barbwire Wrapped Steel chair in to the ring as well as a wooden table now Also putting the steel chair she used on Kohaku inside the ring now Kohaku back to his feet with The barbwire wrapped steel chair in hand and The Don back to his feet and THE BARBWIRE WRAPPED STEEL CHAIR TO THE SKULL OD DOFLAMINGO KNOCKIN HIM DOWN TO THE CANVAS NOW KOHAKU INTO THE COVER 1,2 NO DOFLAMINGO KICKED OUT AT 2 NO BLOOD POURING DOWN DOFLAMINGOS SKULL."

"Now a battered and Bloody DoFlamingo back to his feet but on wobbly legs now DoFlamingo knocking Kohaku down with a clothes line and now Luna Giving DoFlamingo a Glass light tube and also putting a ladder in the ring now Kohaku to his feet and THE GLASS LIGHT TUBE RIGHT TO THE SKULL OF KOHAKU THE GLASS CUTTING HIM WIDE OPEN ALLOWING BLOOD TO FLOW DOWN THE FACE OF KOHAKU AND NOW DOFLAMINGO WITH THE BARBWIRE WRAPPED STEEL CHAIR AND THE STEEL CHAIR RIGHT TO THE SKULL OF KOHAKU LAYING HIM OUT DOFLAMINGO IN TO THE COVER 1,2 NO KOHAKU KICKS OUT NOW DOFLAMINGO SETTING UP THE WOODEN TABLE AND LUNA SETTING UP THE LADDER NOW KOHAKU BLEEDING LIKE A STUCK HOG AS IS DOFLAMINGO BUT BOTH MEN BACK TO THEIR FEET AND KOHAKU WITH A SUPER KICK RIGHT TO THE JAW NOW KOHAKU PLACING DOFLAMINGO ON TO THE TABLE NOW CLIMBING THE LADDER BUT DOFLAMINGO NOW CLIMBING TO THE TOP OF THE LADDER AS WELL AND BOTH OF THESE MEN TRADING RIGHT HANDS ON THE TOP OF A 16 FOOT LADDER NOW DOFLAMINGO HOLY SHIT THE DON BOTTOM FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER LUNA DRAGGIN DOFLAMINGO IN TO THE COVER 1,2,3 ITS OVER WE HAVE A NEW EACW INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION AFTER WHAT WAS A HELL OF A MATCH DOFLAMINGO HAS BEEN CROWNED EACW INTERCONTINENTAL CHAMPION."

Match ending announcement: "Here is your winner and the new EACW Intercontinental champion The Don Doflamingo."


	3. Triple threat tables match

EACW Skirmish Triple Threat Tables match

Match Announcement: "The Following contest is a Triple Threat Tables Match and it is For The EACW World heavyweight championship there will be no count outs, No pin falls, No Disqualifications, and No submissions the only way to win this match is to place you opponent through a table the first person place one of their opponent thorough a table will become the EACW world heavy weight champion."

Light Yagami introduction (Theme song Justice by Rev Theory): "Introducing first one of the Challengers from Japan Weighing in at 240 pounds Light Yagami."

Broadcast announcer (Talking as Light walks to the Ring): "Light Yagami a relative new comer made a major impact on Uprising a few weeks ago when he Speared Kouga and Sesshomaru then drag the unconscious body of Lord Sesshomaru on top of Kouga costing Kouga the EACW World heavyweight title then the following week he won the right to be in this match by defeating Kouga inside Hell in a cell but to win the EACW World heavy Weight championship he will have to put one of these two men through a table."

Inuyasha introduction (Theme song waking the demon by bullet for my valentine.): "And his opponent from Japan weighing in at 215 pounds Inuyasha."

Broadcast announcer (Talking as Inuyasha walks to the ring): "Inuyasha getting a shot here tonight to win the EACW World heavyweight title tonight at EACW Skirmish he told me earlier today that he is more focused more ready than he has ever been and he guaranteed to walk out of skirmish the new EACW world heavyweight title tonight."

Sesshomaru Introduction (New theme song Tears Don't Fall by Bullet for My Valentine): "and introducing their opponent from Japan Weighing in at 245 pounds he is the current reigning and defending EACW World heavyweight champion Lord Sesshomaru."

Broadcast announcer (Talking as Sesshomaru walks to the ring.): "Lord Sesshomaru looking to retain his championship here tonight in this Triple threat tables match if he can do it he will defend his title in three weeks at EACW Code Black against the winner of the Main event of Uprising tomorrow night but right now Sesshomaru focused on this match here tonight."

Match: "Here we go Sesshomaru and Light going at it trading rights hands with each other and Sesshomaru now with the side headlock on Yagami and Inuyasha on the top rope and Inuyasha with a Missile dropkick to Sesshomaru taking him and Light down now Inuyasha Rolling outside the ring now looking under the ring an grabbing a steel chair out from underneath the ring now also grabbing a table and putting it in the ring now looking under the ring and pulling out a wooden table putting it in the ring now Inuyasha on the ring apron and using the ropes to slingshot himself over the top rope on to Light Yagami with a Sling shot elbow drop onto the chest of Light now Sesshomaru up with the steel chair in hand that Inuyasha put in the ring and A steel chair off the skull of Inuyasha laying him out as well as busting him open blood flowing down his face."

"Light now back to his feet but gets a Chair shot across the skull From Sesshomaru sending him down to the canvas Inuyasha back to his feet but very unsteady a forearm to the back of Sesshomaru and a Dropkick sending Sesshomaru over the top rope and out of the ring now Inuyasha turning his attention to Light who is laying in a pool of his own blood Inuyasha now laying hard right hand punches in to the wound on Yagami's forehead now Inuyasha outside the ring now grabbing a steel chair out from underneath the ring and now Throwing it in the ring now back in to the ring and Sesshomaru on the other side of the ring looking under the ring for more weapons pulling out 3 tables and a sledge hammer putting it in the ring now Sesshomaru back I the ring and Light back to his feet but very unsteady now with a steel chair in hand and a Chair shot right to the skull of the champion laying him out but now Inuyasha with the Sledge hammer that Sesshomaru brought in the ring and The hammer right to the skull of Light Knocking him unconscious now Inuyasha setting up one of the tables now placing The Champion on the table and The Frog splash through the table and its over we have a new EACW World heavyweight champion."

Match Ending Announcement: "Here is your winner and the new EACW world heavyweight champion Inuyasha."

Broadcaster (Talking as Inuyasha celebrates his victory): "What a hell of a tables match we just saw Inuyasha is now walking out of EACW Skirmish a Two time EACW World heavyweight champion coming up next is our main event of the evening the Thirty man EACW Skirmish match where Thirty men will battle for the ultimate honor the winner to advance to the Main event of EACW Victory in Miami Florida's Sun life Stadium and challenge for the EACW World heavyweight championship."


	4. Skirmish Match

EACW thirty man over the top rope Skirmish match

Match announcement: "The following contest is the thirty man EACW Skirmish match now the rules are as follows the two superstars that drew numbers 1 and 2 will start every 90 seconds another superstar will join in order of the number that they drew this will continue until all thirty superstars have joined Elimination occurs when you are thrown over the top rope with both feet landing on the floor the last remaining superstar will be declared the winner and will advance to the main event World heavy weight title match at EACW victory."

Kouga's Introduction (Theme song The animal by disturbed): "Introducing the individual who drew number one From Japan Weighing in at 210 pounds Kouga."

Broadcast announcer (Talking as Kouga walks to the ring.): "Kouga the number one entrant and he is not happy about it he got himself into this position by mouthing off to EACW owner Johaku0 as a form of punishment but if he can win this match he will get another shot at the EACW World heavyweight championship."

Edward Elric Introduction (Theme song through the fire and the flames by dragon force.): "Introducing the individual who drew number two from Risnbull Weighing in at 200 pounds he is one half of the EACW tag team champions Edward Elric."

Broadcast announcer (Talking as Edward walks to the ring.): "Edward now looking to survive 28 other superstars who all want the same thing a chance to Main event EACW Victory and challenge for the EACW World heavyweight championship."

Match: "Here we go Kouga starting off with right hands to the face of Edward and a knee to the gut and a Right hand to the head Knocking Kouga back against the ring ropes and Now Edward Trying to Dump Kouga over the top rope but Kouga With an Elbow to the head of Edward Saving Kouga The clock now down to thirty seconds until the third entrant in this First ever Skirmish match Edward now with a Front face lock on Kouga and a Suplex 10 seconds left on the clock until entrant number 3 enters the match 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,9,2,1."

(Entrant number 3 Leon. Theme song Badass by Saliva)

Match continued: "Leon now in to the Ring as the Third entrant in the skirmish match going after Kouga and Edward And a Clothesline Knocking Edward down and now Edward rolling under the bottom rope out of the ring now he is not eliminated to be eliminated you have to go over the top rope with both feet landing on the floor no Edward climbing back into the ring and Leon now Trying to Dump Kouga over the top rope and Edward Trying to help Leon get Kouga out of the ring and out of the match but the clock down to ten seconds until entrant number four 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1."

(Entrant number 4 Ginta Theme song Bark at the moon by Ozzy osbourne.)

Match continued: "Ginta now in the ring Saving Kouga from eliminated and now Kouga with a Drop kick to Edward and Ginta with a Clothesline knocking Leon Down and Now Kouga Just threw Ginta over the top rope and Ginta is eliminated but is in pure shock that Kouga Just eliminated him But this is a match where the winner will get a World title main event match at EACW Victory so there are no friend in this match it is every man for himself now Kouga with an Elbow to the head of Edward Elric and now One to Leon oh the head of Edward is busted open from the Elbow of Kouga and we are now ten seconds from the fifth entrant in the Skirmish match 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1."

(Entrant number 5 Dracule Mihawk theme song under and over it by five finger death punch)

Match continued: "The fifth entrant into the Ring and going after Kouga Right hands to the head of Kouga now Mihawk With the Irish whip in to the ropes and a Knocks him down with a Clothesline now Mihawk going after Leon and a power slam to Leon Now Mihawk back to Kouga and Stomping away at a fallen Kouga now Throws Kouga over the top rope but Kouga Hangs on and Lands on the Apron his feet did not hit the floor he is not eliminated now Edward rolling out of the ring under the bottom rope and looking under the ring for a weapon as Leon Comes back with Right hands to the head and face of Mihawk and a punch to the gut now Wait Edward back in the ring and Leon just walked into a steel chair shot to the Skull and one for Kouga and Mihawk with a clubbing forearm to the back of Edward elrics head we are now ten seconds away from the sixth entrant in the Skirmish match as everyone in the ring right now besides Mihawk is busted wide open 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1."

(Entrant number 6 Naruto Theme song Hero by Skillet.)

Match continued: "Naruto sprints down to the ring and goes right after a bloody Edward Elric rights and lefts to Edward Elric and now Edward shoving him off and The Steel chair to the gut of Naruto now Leon and Mihawk now trading right hands back and forth and now Mihawk Knocking Leon down with a Clothesline and Now a Right hand to the head Edward Elric Sending Edward down to the canvas now picking up Naruto and Now with a hand around Naruto's throat and A Choke slam over the top rope and Naruto is Eliminated now Mihawk rolling under bottom rope out of the ring he is not eliminated because he did not go over the top rope but is looking for a weapon under the ring and now pulling out a Steel chain and three wooden tables now putting the tables and the chain in the rings now looking under the ring again an pulling out eight more wooden tables and placing one on each side of the ring and one by each Ring post in all four corners of the rings and now Mihawk back into the ring and Going after Kouga and a Clothesline Almost Knocking Kouga out of the ring but Kouga Holding on to the ropes and Landing on the apron now Going up to the top rope and a Flying Cross body taking Knocking Mihawk to the canvas and we are now ten seconds away from the 7th entrant joining the action in the ring."

(Entrant number seven Miroku Theme song So hot by Kid rock)

Match Continued: "It is the Former EACW Intercontinental champion Miroku Sprinting down to the ring and Going right after the Current EACW Internet champion Leon. Leon and Miroku trading rights and Lefts and now Miroku with a knee to the gut and now Throwing Leon over top rope but Leon Holding on to the top rope and Landing on the Apron But Miroku With the Monk Kick to the Jaw And Leon Just fell off the Apron and Threw one of the tables that Mihawk set up and Leon is Eliminated from the match now Edward on the top rope and a spear from the top rope Taking Miroku down and now Rolling out of the ring and Grabbing another Steel chair from under the ring and back in to the ring now and Mihawk taking the chair away and A Shot across the skull of Edward Knocking him down and opening that Wound on his forehead even more now Mihawk setting up one of the Tables that he put in the ring and now Picking up Edward and a Choke slam through the table that Mihawk Just set up in the ring now We are ten seconds away from the number Eight entrant in the skirmish match joining the match up 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1."

(Entrant number eight Sanji Theme song Gangster's paradise cover by In Fear and Faith.)

Match continued: "It's Sanji Who Sprints down to the ring and Goes right after Kouga Who I have just been told along With Edward Elric has Lasted an Impressive 15 minutes in this Skirmish match as Sanji With a Kick to the ribs of Kouga and Now With a Head scissors take down now Picking Kouga and A right hand to the open wound on the head of Kouga and Now Mihawk on the other side of the ring taking on Miroku and Mihawk With the hand around the Throat of Miroku Trying for the Choke slam But Miroku Slips out of the hold and lands behind Mihawk And hits him With the Monk Kick to the Jaw of Mihawk Knocking him Down to the canvas for the first time in this match Now Miroku Grabbing the Steel Chain and Lashing Edward Elric across the back with the Steel chain and Now Wrapping it Around his right Fist and a right hand to the blood covered Face Edward Elric and Sanji With a Steel Chair in hand and A Steel chair shot to the back of Miroku and Now a shot to the skull of Miroku Flooring him and busting him wide open and Mihawk back up and a big boot to the face taking Sanji down we are now ten seconds away from the ninth entrant joining the match"

(Entrant number nine Roronoa Zoro Theme song Remember the name by Fort minor.)

Match Continued: "And Roronoa Zoro is the ninth entrant he is sprinting down to the ring and Knocking Mihawk down with a big Clothesline and now going after Sanji but Sanji Fighting back with a Kick to the ribs and a right hand to the head and Now Sanji with a steel chair in hand and A Shot to the skull of Zoro with the Steel chair from Sanji and Zoro Right back up with a Blood covered face and now Grabbing the Steel chair from Sanji and the Chair off the skull of Sanji sending him down to the canvas and busting him wide open but Sanji right back to his feet Zoro and Sanji now Face to face Sanji is now Trying to eliminate Zoro by dumping him over the top rope and Zoro Close to going over the top rope as is Sanji and Wait Zoro and Sanji have both just gone over the top rope and landed on the floor therefore they are eliminated from the match but we are ten seconds away from the Tenth entrant joining the match 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1."

(Entrant number ten Broly Theme song Let the bodies hit the floor by Drowning pool.)

Match continued: "Oh no it's the biggest man in EACW and the former EACW United states champion but everyone in the ring is getting set as Broly Enters the ring and Kouga with a Kick to the Quadriceps of Broly and Broly Dropping Kouga with a big right hand and Miroku finally back up and Now Miroku Picking up the steel chair and The Chair across the Back of the Behemoth not even effecting him just making him more and more angry and Broly drops Miroku with a Big right hand and Mihawk now on the top rope and a Big Flying shoulder block off the top rope and now Edward Elric rolling under the bottom rope now Looking for another weapon and Now Pulling out a Barb wire wrapped baseball bat now back into the Ring and Broly is back to his Feet and Edward with The Barbwire bat to the skull of Broly Knocking him back down and Busting wide him open as we are now Ten seconds until Entrant number eleven is Revealed 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1."

(Entrant number eleven DoFlamingo Theme song Master of puppets by Metallica.)

Match Continued: "And it's the new EACW Intercontinental Champion DoFlamingo Sprinting Down to Ring and Going Right after Mihawk and Right hands to the Face of Mihawk and Mihawk With a big boot right to the face of DoFlamingo Busting him open and Knocking him down but DoFlamingo with a Bloody Face Right back up and with a Steel Chair in hand and The Chair right to the Skull of Mihawk Busting him open and Knocking him down to the canvas and Now Mihawk Right back up DoFlamingo and Mihawk face to face And now Mihawk and DoFlamingo Trading Right hands but Mihawk with a punch to the gut and throwing DoFlamingo over the top rope DoFlamingo is Eliminated and he is Pissed that Mihawk just Threw him out of the ring and Wait what the hell DoFlamingo is now Back in the Ring With a Steel chair and the Chair to the back and DoFlamingo just threw Mihawk over the top rope Eliminating Mihawk now DoFlamingo now Following Mihawk and beating the hell out of him outside of the Ring security and Referee's have pulled DoFlamingo off of Mihawk and now Escorting him to the backstage area but we are now ten seconds from the Twelfth entrant joining the match 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1."

(Entrant number twelve Ryuk New Theme song Nightmare by Avenged sevenfold.)

Match continued: "It's the new EACW United states champion Ryuk Sprinting down to the ring and going right after Broly who is now back to his feet but his entire face is covered in blood and Ryuk with Right hands to the head of Broly and sending Broly into the ropes and Knocking him back with a big boot to the face and knocking Broly back against the ropes and Miroku From out of With The Monk Kick to the Jaw of The EACW United states champion sending him down to the Canvas and Now one to Broly Knocking him over the top rope down to the floor and Miroku has eliminated Broly now Trying to Eliminate Edward Elric but Elric fighting back Now Edward Throws Miroku over the top rope and Miroku Lands on the Apron But Edward with a Drop kick Knocking Miroku Off the apron and Threw a table Miroku is Eliminated from the match and I have just been told that Kouga and Edward Elric have lasted over 30 minutes in this match but we are about to Introduce the Thirteenth Entrant in ten seconds 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1."

(Entrant Number 13 Johaku0 New theme song The Night by Disturbed.)

Match continued: "Oh my god it is the owner of EACW Johaku0 and the Looks on Koga Face could not be more Angry that Johaku0 is in the ring standing in front of him and Kouga Disrespecting the boss with a Slap in the face and Johaku0 taking Kouga down with spear and he is just beating the hell out of Kouga rights and Lefts to the open wound on the forehead of Kouga now Johaku picking Kouga up Now a Kick to the Gut of Kouga and Oh no Johaku setting up Kouga for the Big boss power bomb and Holy shit the Big boss Power bomb over the top rope and Through a table and Johaku0 has Just Eliminated Kouga from the match Now Ryuk With the boss man in his sights and Johaku0 turns around right into a steel chair off the skull of The owner of EACW as Edward is now the Longest lasting competitor in this mach as he has been fighting on in this match for 32 minutes as Ryuk has rolled under the bottom rope and is looking under the ring and Grabbing more wooden tables and Setting them up around the rings as Johaku0 Slowly makes it back to his feet in the ring With a blood covered face Standing tall as the fourteenth entrant is just ten seconds away from Joining the Match 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1"

(Entrant number fourteen Hakkaku Theme song Bark at the moon by Ozzy osbourne.)

Match continued: "It's Hakkaku a Friend of Kouga Going Right after the man who eliminated Kouga but Johaku0 with a hand around the throat of Hakkaku and a Choke slam over the top rope through a table and Hakkaku did not last long at all and Now Ryuk back into the ring and He has come face to face With Johaku0 as Edward is sitting in the far corner of the ring trying to catch his breath Johaku0 and Ryuk Lock up and Johaku into the side head lock now Ryuk Sends Johaku0 into the ropes and Knocks Johaku0 down with a big clothesline but Johaku right back up and Knocks Ryuk down with a big Clothesline of his own now Grabbing a steel chair as Ryuk makes it back to his feet and Johaku0 with a Thunderous Chair shot to the Skull of Ryuk sending him down to the canvas as we are now ten seconds away from entrant number fifth teen Joining the match 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,"

(Entrant Number 15 Entrant Mugen Theme song killing in the name of by Rage against the machine.)

Match continued: "And Mugen Sprinting down to the ring and Unloading on Johaku0 with Rights and Lefts and to the EACW Owner Johaku0 and now a Kick to the gut and the Stunner knocking The boss down to the canvas now Mounting Johaku0 and just Laying fist in to that open wound on the forehead of Johaku0 now Edward Elric back up and With the barb wire wrapped baseball bat in hand and the Barbwire bat to the back of Mugen and the barbwire bat to the face of Mugen and Mugen is busted wide open and I mean blood just streaming down Mugen's face and Mugen looks like he is knocked out from the barbwire baseball bat to the skull now Ryuk up and Blood streaming down his face as well now Johaku0 is up and a Spear taking Ryuk down and we are ten seconds away from entrant number sixteen joining the match 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1."

(Entrant number 16 Kratos Theme song Animal I have become by three days grace.)

Match: "And it is Kratos Sprinting down to the ring and going right after Johaku0 the big three hundred pounder know as Kratos going after Edward Elric Delivering Hard right hand punches to the face of Edward Elric and now setting up one of the tables that Mihawk put in the ring before Mihawk was Eliminated now Picking Edward Elric up and a power slam right through that Wooden table Now Going after the Owner of EACW Johaku0 a Right hand to the head Knocking him back against the ropes but Johaku0 firing back with Rights and Lefts to the head of Kratos and a Knee to the face and Johaku0 Know with a Hand around the Throat of Kratos and a Choke slam over the top rope Through a table and Kratos has Just been Eliminated by Johaku0 as we are ten seconds away from entrant number seventeen joining the match 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1."

(Entrant number 17 Solid snake Theme song Scream aim and Fire by Bullet for my valentine.)

Match continued: "And it's Solid Snake now Sprinting down to the match and everyone in the ring is finally back to their feet and Snake going right after Edward Elric as Ryuk and Johaku0 Lock up center of the ring Edward Knocks Snake down With a Round house Kick to the Skull as I have just been told now that Edward Elric has Lasted over 39 minutes in this match now Ryuk with a Vertical suplex on Johaku0 and Now Solid Snake back up and takes Edward Elric down with a Running Clothesline knocking down Edward Elric now Ryuk With a Chair to the skull of Solid Snake sending him down to the canvas now as Johaku0 takes Ryuk Down with another spear the midsection of Ryuk has to be killing him after taking two Spears from Johaku0 now rolling under the bottom rope looking under the ring for a weapon and grabbing a bag of thumbtacks from under the ring and now back in to the ring and dumping the tacks in the center of the ring and Ryuk standing behind Johaku0 and Johaku0 turns around and Ryuk With a Hand around his Throat and a Choke slam into the thumbtacks and Johaku sitting up in pain as his back in Completely covered in thumbtacks as Ryuk knocks Johaku0 down with a Big boot right to the face of Johaku0 as we are now Ten seconds away from the Eighteenth Entrant Entering the Match 10,9,8,7,5,4,3,2,1,.

(Entrant number 18 Sesshomaru Theme song Tear's don't fall by bullet for my valentine)

Match Continued: "And its Lord Sesshomaru the Former EACW World heavy weight champion Sprinting down to the ring going right after Solid snake who Is finally back to his feet after that brutal Chair shot from Ryuk now Sesshomaru With a Clothesline to Solid Snake knocking him down to the canvas and now Hard Right hands to the Open wound in the forehead of Solid Snake blood is now streaming down the face of Solid snake and Sesshomaru continues to Lay right hands in to the open wound on the head of Sesshomaru now Turning his attention to The Owner of EACW Johaku0 who has made it back to his feet and a Kick to the Gut now He has Johaku0 up on his shoulders and the Tokijen Slam sending Johaku0 face first into the Thumbtacks and now Sesshomaru Turns around and walks in to a Chair shot right to the skull from Ryuk sending Sesshomaru down to the canvas and now we are ten seconds away from the nineteenth entrant joining the match 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1."

(Entrant number 19 Naraku theme song The bleeding by Five finger death punch.)

Match Continued: "And its Naraku Sprinting down to the ring and going right after Lord Sesshomaru who is now bleeding from that brutal chair shot to the skull that Ryuk hit Sesshomaru with As Naraku is beating the hell out of Sesshomaru now Johaku back to his feet and Pulling Naraku off of Sesshomaru and now Naraku with a Kick to the groin of Johaku0 but Sesshomaru with a blood covered face back to his feet and Naraku with a round house kick to the head of Lord Sesshomaru knocking him down to the canvas and Edward Elric with a steel chair in hand and the chair to the back of Naraku Knocking him Against the ropes and Edward throwing Naraku over the top rope but Naraku Landed on the apron and Edward with the Chair off the skull Knocking Naraku off the Apron and through a Table and eliminating him from the match as Edward just walked in to a Thunderous Clothesline from Ryuk and I have just been informed that Edward Elric has now Lasted and astounding 44 minutes in this match up as we are now ten seconds away from the number 20 entrant joining the match 10,9,8,7,5,4,3,2,1."

(Entrant number twenty Light Yagami Theme song Justice by rev theory)

Match Continued: "It's Light Yagami Sprinting down to the ring and delivering a Spear to Ryuk and Johaku0 back to his feet and a spear to Johaku0 as well now Light Measuring up Edward Elric Going for the spear again but Edward Elric Moved out of the way and Light Hit nothing but the middle turnbuckle and now Light turns around into a kick to the gut from Edward and now Edward With the modified Swinging neck breaker he calls the Alchemic Twist now Edward picking up Mugen and Throwing him over the top rope and out of the Ring Eliminating him as Sesshomaru picks up Solid snake and throws him over the top rope as well Solid snake is Eliminated as Johaku0 makes it back to his feet as dose Ryuk and these two just Trading right hands with each other Ryuk Send Johaku0 in to the ropes and Trying for a Clothes line Johaku ducks underneath it and Hits Ryuk with another Monstrous Spear Damn near Breaking Ryuk in half as we are now ten seconds away from Entrant number 21 joining the match 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1"

(Entrant number 21 Souta Theme song Rock star by Nickleback)

Match continued: "It's Souta the former EACW Intercontinental champion Sprinting down to the ring doing right after a Downed Light Yagami Rights and lefts to the face of Light Yagami now Grabbing a Steel chair and Begging Light Yagami to get to his feet and A Steel chair off the skull of Light Yagami and Light Yagami is busted open blood is streaming down his face as Souta takes Sesshomaru down with a Dropkick to the face and Johaku0 from out of know where with a spear to Souta damn near broke Souta in half now Light back up and has come face to With Ryuk and Light with a Slap to the face of Ryuk and Now Ryuk and Light trading Rights and lefts with each other now Souta with a dropkick knocking Ryuk against the ropes and now a Clothesline from Light Knocking Ryuk over the top rope and down to the floor and Ryuk is eliminated after lasting a astounding 29 minutes in this match as Edward Takes Light down with a running enziguri as we are now ten seconds away from entrant number 22 joining the match up 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1."

(Entrant number 22 Jack Krauser Theme song Sulfur by Slipknot.)

Match continued: "It's Jack Krauser sprinting down to the tin and going right after Souta but Souta pushing Krauser away and a Steel chair right to the skull of Krauser knocking him down to the canvas and Krauser is bleeding from that Chair shot and Souta Walks into a spear from Light Yagami now Light gets a Spear From Johaku0 and Johaku Gets a Chair shot from Edward Elric and Sesshomaru with a Kick to the gut of Edward Elric and now has Edward up on his Shoulders and The Tokijen Slam to Edward Elric Sending him face first into a steel chair as Krauser makes it back to his feet and a Clubbing forearm to the back of Lord Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru with a Kick to the gut now With Krauser up on his shoulders and The Tokijen Slam Sending Krauser out of the ring and through a table Krauser is eliminated as we are now ten seconds away from the number 23 entrant joining the match 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1."

(Entrant number 23 Chris Redfield Theme song Crying like a bitch.)

Match continued: "Here comes Chris Redfield Going right after Johaku0 Rights and Lefts to the open wound on the forehead of Johaku0 Now Chris picking up Johaku0 and Slamming him down to the canvas with a spine buster and Light Yagami With a Spear to Chris Redfield Taking him down and Now Sesshomaru and Light Yagami face to face these two were in a brutal tables match earlier this evening for the EACW world title come face to face and Yagami with right hand to Lord Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru with a Right of his own now these Two superstars trading hard right hands with Each other and Sesshomaru Near the Ropes But fighting back With a Kick to the gut and now with Light up on his shoulders and the Tokijen slam Over the top rope sending Light down to the floor Through a table as we are ten seconds away from entrant number 24 joining the match 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1."

(Entrant number 24 Albert Wesker My plague by Slipknot.)

Match continued: "and it's Albert Wesker Sprinting down to the ring and going after Chris Redfield Who has just made it back to his feet Wesker with rights hands to the face of Chris Redfield and A chair shot from Sesshomaru to the back of Chris Redfield and Chris is near the ropes and Wesker with a clothesline Knocking Chris Redfield over the top rope and down to the floor and now Johaku0 with Wesker by the Throat and a Choke slam over the top rope through a table Wesker is eliminated as is Chris Redfield as Johaku Delivers a Spear to Sesshomaru and Edward hits Johaku0 with a round house kick to the head staggering him knocking against the ropes are we are ten seconds away from Entrant number 25 Joining the match 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1."

(Entrant number 25 Alphonse Elric Theme song Through the Fire and the Flames by DragonForce.)

Match continued: "its Alphonse Elric Edwards Little brother and the other half of the EACW Tag team champions Edward happy to see his brother now Double teaming Johaku0 backing him up against the ropes and a double clothesline Knocking Johaku0 over the top rope and down to the floor the owner of EACW is Eliminated from the match after Lasting an astounding 25 minutes in this match as Edward and Alphonse are now Double teaming Lord Sesshomaru pounding away on the former Two time EACW World heavyweight champion but Sesshomaru is Fighting back a Kick to the Head of Alphonse Knocking him down and busting him open and now Sesshomaru back up His face is completely covered in blood and a Kick to the gut of Edward and now Sesshomaru with Edward up on his shoulders and The Tokijen Slam sending Edward face first in to the canvas as we are ten seconds away from entrant number 26 joining a 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1."

(Entrant number 26 Guts Theme song inside the fire by Disturbed.)

Match continued: "It's Guts Sprinting down to the ring and Sesshomaru just Clothe lined Guts over the top rope and down to the floor Guts is eliminated already he was only in there for about one second giving him the official shortest time in the skirmish match as Sesshomaru now Stomps away on a Downed Alphonse Elric and a Chair shot to the back of Lord Sesshomaru by Souta Who has now regained his senses after he was knocked out by the Spear from Light Yagami Earlier in the match before Light was Eliminated by Lord Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru now Taking the Chair from Souta and the Chair off the skull of Souta Busting him open now Sesshomaru Picking up Souta and Throwing him over the top rope Eliminating him as we are ten Seconds away from Entrant number 27 joining the match 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,"

(Entrant number 27 Wrath Theme Song Laid to rest by Lamb of God.)

Match continued: "and Wrath Sprinting down to the ring going right after Lord Sesshomaru Right hands to the head of Lord Sesshomaru now a Kick to the gut and a DDT right on a steel chair Lord Sesshomaru went head first into that steel chair Now Wrath is back up and is face to face with both of the Elric brothers now Grabbing a Steel chair and a chair shot to the skull of Alphonse now Going after Edward Right hand to the head of Edward hard vile shots to the open wound on the face of Edward Elric as Sesshomaru gets back up and takes Wrath down with a clothesline we are now ten seconds away from the number 28 entrant Joining the match 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1"

(Entrant number 28 Hojo Awake and Alive By Skillet)

Match Continued: "And Hojo Sprinting down to the ring going right after Lord Sesshomaru hard Right hands to the open wound on the forehead of Sesshomaru and a Chair shot to the back of Hojo From Alphonse Elric now Hojo Turns around and a Chair shot to the Skull of Hojo from Alphonse Elric sending Him to the canvas and Busting him wide open as Sesshomaru now picks up Hojo and Throws him over the top rope Eliminating him from the match and Sesshomaru takes Alphonse down with a Spear as we are now ten seconds Away from Entrant number 29 joining the match 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1."

(Entrant number 29 Pride Theme song Laid to Rest by Lamb of God.)

Match continued: "and here come Wrath tag team partner sprinting down to the ring as Wrath has just made it back to his feet and now they are both double teaming Lord Sesshomaru right hands to the Former EACW World heavy weight champion backing him up against the rope and Pride with a Clothesline taking Sesshomaru over the top rope and sending him down to floor Eliminating him from the match now Edward and Alphonse With a dropkick Sending Pride over the top rope and down to the floor Eliminating him from the match as we are down to ten seconds from the Final entrant in this match 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1."

(Entrant number 30 Kohaku New Theme song Adrenaline by Shinedown.)

Match continued: "and here comes Kohaku Right hands to the head of Wrath backing him up against the ropes and a Dropkick sending Wrath over the top rope and down to the floor Eliminating him from the match and Edward with a Clothesline Sending Kohaku over the top rope and we are down to Two men left in this match Alphonse Elric and Edward Elric one of these men are going to Advance to the main event of EACW Victory and get a Shot at the EACW World heavyweight championship here we collar and elbow tie up Edward in to the side headlock Alphonse sends Edward into the ropes Alphonse Ducks underneath the clothesline and Alphonse with a kick to the gut and the Alchemic Twist Neck breaker to Edward now Edward back up and Alphonse to the top rope but Edward back to his feet with a steel chair in hand and the chair to the skull knocking him off the top rope, through a table and down to the floor Alphonse is eliminated and Edward has won the Match."

Match ending: "Here is your winner of the first annual Skirmish match Edward Elric."

Broadcast announcer (Talking as Edward celebrates his victory): "Oh my god what a match Edward came in at number 2 and outlasted everyone Lasted and astounding 62 minutes and is now going to the Main event at EACW Victory and get a Shot at the EACW World heavyweight championship we will see you all at EACW Uprising tomorrow goodnight everybody."


End file.
